Alexis and the no good very bad day
by greatmbanga
Summary: Set in Season six contains spoilers up to and including episode six. When Alexis and PI come up missing it's up to Caskett to find them before it's to late. Please review! My first fic and I'd like input, criticism etc
1. Chapter 1

**_Notes: so this is my second attempt to publish a fic, I'm new so please review please. I hate to beg but I want to know if this ideas lame or I should continue._**

**_So Spoiler alert for all season six episodes up to and including the sixth episode. Now I've always been a Alexis fan but her behavior is getting annoying and PI... Ugh that's all I can say. As English isn't my first language I'm aware my grammar and spelling stinks. I could use a beta if anyone is interested._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or the characters maybe if I did I'd release that deleted always scene... Just sayin_**

**Alexis came to with a jolt, she cringed as a wave of pain radiated in her head. Trying to clear the cobwebs from her foggy mind, she realized she was hog tied face down in a moving vehicle. She bit down on a sob, turning her head she saw PI laying motionless next to her. "PI" she cried out, "wake up." He mumbled incoherently, she felt a bit better that he was alive but not much. **

**This was like Paris all over, trembling she tried to take in her surroundings. From what she could tell they were in a SUV of some sort, she couldn't see good enough to determine the interior color. Suddenly it came it back to her, last night after her father came by attempting to apologize , her and PI decided to go out to look for more furniture. Someone had an old chest of drawers sitting out for the trash and PI had been looking it over. She was looking at her phone when someone knocked her out. Now they were God knows where, and she had a feeling her grandfather wouldn't be popping up to save her. Her Dad...Dad, she thought, he looked so sad last night and I was so angry. **

**She teared up thinking that their fight very well could be her dad's last memory of her. At least he has Beckett she thought, then the familiar white hot jolt of anger coursed through her. She didn't hate her dad's fiancée far from it. However the anger she felt over her father not telling her about their engagement, or him being willing to leave her and grams in NYC to play house in DC made it hard not to lash out at her soon to be stepmom. As the SUV sped to its destination Alexis realized her dad and his Fiancée were her and PI's only hope. The sense of irony almost made her laugh.**

**Rick castle wandered around his loft, after his disastrous attempt to make things right with Alexis he had been unable to sleep a wink. Kate had opted to stay at her apartment since she had stayed at the precinct till into the morning to wrap up their last case. Mother was at her school busy preparing for their newest play, King Lear and she had snuck out early in the morning. **

**Sighing, Castle wondered where he had gone wrong with this whole Pi thing. It wasn't like PI was a horrible guy just horrible for Alexis. His once sensible daughter had been swayed to the dark side by a pornstached, hipster bee counter. Nothing Alexis said these days made any sense to Rick. Especially when she compared her relationship with that.. that boy to his relationship to Kate. He understood Alexis was hurt by him not involving her in the engagement. **

**But her smug assesment that Beckett, ****"May not be the one" really pissed him off. But as angry as he was or how much he hated PI. Rick loved his little girl, and he needed to make things right. He picked up his phone and dialed Alexis's number. It went right to voicemail and Rick frowned, he left a short message begging Alexis to please call him. Either she was still pissed at him or she had class. He was interrupted from his morose thoughts by a call from Beckett, there was a body drop. He arraigned to meet her at the crime scene and then headed to get dressed. His personal problems would have to wait, he figured if he didn't hear from her by that night he'd stop by.**

**The SUV stopped and Alexis listened in horror as car doors opened and the crunch of gravel as someone, or someone's came around to the back. The door opened and Alexis was temporarily blinded by glaring sun. Rough hands grabbed her and PI and a burlap sack was put over her head. She was half pushed, half carried into a building. She heard heavy doors closing behind them, soon she was pushed down onto what felt like a metal chair. The bag was ripped off her head, and she got the first look at her captors. **

**Who were all wearing Halloween masks. "What do you want," she screamed at them horsely. The person wearing a Napoleon dynamite mask held up a finger and wagged it at her. It nodded to the Darth Vader mask wearer who then covered Alexis's mouth with heavy tape. PI was starting to come to from where he lay on the floor, mumbling about mangos. As their captors left the room, she counted five of them. She heard the sound of a lock sliding into place and then nothing. Alexis shuddered she hoped her dad realized they were missing soon, because things were not looking good.**


	2. Chapter 2

Castle studied the murder board, trying to focus on the case. A twenty two year old co ed named Megan Quan had been struck by a car that then fled the scene. Witnesses had stated that the car definitely struck Megan on purpose, however the windows were tinted so no one saw the perp. Several people had gotten the license plate so Kevin was following that lead while Javi went to the victims dorm to talk with her roommate. Megan's parents were flying in from Los Angles, and were due in a hour.

His mind began to wonder to Alexis as it usually did when cases involved young girls. He didn't even hear Beckett slide up next to him. "Earth to Castle." She said holding out a cup of steaming coffee for him. "Thank you." He replied, giving her a small smile.  
"Always." She said before she took a sip of her own cup. "Any theories?" She asked nodding towards the board. 

"not one, who would purposefully run over a young girl?" He sighed, and Beckett lay her hand on his bicep giving it a small squeeze. "She'll get over this Castle. I know you don't like PI but for Alexis's sake you need to accept him. As for us, well she needs time, time to see that I'm not going anywhere that this is it for me. We'll work this out you, me and Alexis just give it time."

"Give what time?" Javi asked as he walked into the room, Kate rolled her eyes at him. He came bearing good news the victims roommate was sure that the victim's ex boyfriend had something to do with her murder. It so happened that he was a pledge at a fraternity. The plan was to go apprehend their suspect at the Alpha Gamma's annual blood drive being held on campus. Javi called Kevin to meet them, while Castle followed Beckett to her car. He sent Alexis a text as he walked. Explaining he was sorry and he wanted a chance to apologize to her and PI tonight.

Alexis wanted to scream but she couldn't, PI was driving her mad. He was seriously freaking out and couldn't comprehend that her mouth was taped therefore she couldn't answer. She was saved from her mental anguish by the opening of the door, Darth and Napoleon walked in. Darth carried a tray, he was definitely a male from the size of his hands and the hair that covered them. He set the tray down which contained two bottles of water, and two submarine sandwiches. Nodding at Napoleon he backed out of the room closing the door behind him. Napoleon crouched in front of Alexis, and he swiftly reached out removing the tape from her face causing her to cry out.

"Bit better ain't it." Napolean spoke in a rich cockney accent' "imma cut your bindings off but you make a fuss, ain't goina be pretty love."

She nodded, and he cut the tape from her ankles and hands. "Probably wondering why your here, well don't. Just behave yourself and you'll be home to daddy in one piece." he paused as he knelt next to PI removing his bindings. "You try anything funny ill cut you up into little bits and mail you home got it?" He asked pointing his pocket knife at her.

Horrified she nodded, that satisfied him and he got up. Turning to PI he petted his head the way you would a dog, "we all know no one will miss you Niko." He bust out into laughter and left locking the door behind him.

Alexis felt as though the wind had been knocked out of her, she turned to PI who had both horror and embarrassment written all over his face.

"Lexi listen..." He began flashing her that smile she once found charming but now found she hated.

"Don't Lexi me Pi or should I say Niko.. Tell me everything."

**dun dun dun dun, to be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

"My name is Niko, Niko Kostas, I wasn't an army brat like I told you. My parents were drifters, they worked odd jobs. I was born in Detroit but we moved around a lot. My dad's from Greece, my mom was Colombian I think. She died when I was little." PI played with his water bottle as he spoke, Alexis resisted the urge to smack it out of his hands. "When I graduated from school I wanted to get out of the USA, so I cashed in my savings and got a one way ticket to Athens. I hooked up with green peace and was working at a sustainable chestnut farm when my cousin Angelo approached me. He knew I was looking to make some extra cash so I started going on runs with them to cemeteries. We'd take coins, family heirlooms..." Alexis interrupted him, holding up her hand, "wait you robbed graves?

"Something like that yes, " PI answered quietly, she motioned for him to continue. "Anyway we came across a rare coin dating back thousands of years, it was worth a lot of money. Except we never saw a dime of it, the boss Paulo cashed in the coin and kept it for himself. He kept the money, all of it in briefcases at his house. So I stole from him and ran, hopped the first flight to Amsterdam and never left well until I went to Costa Rica. "

"how much money?" Alexis asked pinching the bridge of her nose, trying not to lose her shit all together.

"One hundred thousand, he said under his breath.

"come again ?" she hissed "cause it sounded like one hundred grand." then a relaxation came over her, "you never lost your passport did you?"

Panic settled in PI's face, "no I did..but.."

"I'm such an idiot." Alexis cried, "you knew..all along you knew they were after you."

"I called a friend, my apartment in Amsterdam was trashed they tracked me down." PI admitted

Alexis tried to think, she needed to get out of here needed her dad needed to tell him how sorry she was, how stupid..but first she needed to figure out where they where. Glancing at the subs she noticed the wrapper, it was from Joes sub shop. She knew where they were, well sort of.

"We're still in New York." She whispered mostly to herself, "Long Island to be exact." she shut her eyes hoping that her dad and Beckett found them in time

Castle took a bite of pizza savoring the savory sauce and fresh mozzarella, they had picked up the pizza after leaving work for the night. Kate sat next to him devouring her own piece they had skipped lunch and were famished. "You think the boyfriend will admit to killing Megan?" he asked reaching for another piece trying to ignore the fact he never had heard from Alexis nor was she home when he stopped by before coming home.

"I'm sure he will he was close to spilling the beans when we left" Kate answered taking a sip of her wine. "So..."

She was cut off by Martha breezing into the loft, "Richard something's wrong with Alexis." She cried dramatically wringing her hands.

Castles heart dropped, "how do you know, did she call, what happened?" Kate placed a steadying hand on his leg.

"no it's a feeling, you know my sixth sense, and I'm always right!"

Castle rolled his eyes, "thanks for the heart attack mother I'm sure she's fine she's still angry at me."

Martha grabbed her sons hand, come on you two indulge an old lady lets just go and make sure everything's ok, Kate looked at Castle and then said, "maybe you both should go, I don't want to inter.."

"That's ridiculous Katherine, your family you'll be Alexis's stepmother and although she's angry now she's always respected you." Martha said now clutching both their hands.

Kathe smiled then nodded, "your right, let's go."making sure to grab her gun from the safe just in case.

The three of them headed to hail a cab


	4. Chapter 4

Castle stood in his daughters living room, trying to absorb the shock of finding the door busted open, and his daughters things in complete disarray. "Richard!" His mothers voice broke the spell, and he let out a shudder of a breath. Martha pulled him onto the couch next to her, as Beckett called Ryan, Espo and the CSU.

"I knew this was a bad idea, I should have insisted on getting her a better place. This is bad neighborhood, I knew that, why didn't i do something." Castle lamented, his breath hitched and he covered his face. "Richard, oh Richard." Martha soothed, "it isn't your fault, things happen, she's going to be ok."

Beckett hung up with Ryan, and walked over to her fiancée who was trying hard not to loose it, she ran her hand through his hair, and pressed her lips to the crown of his head. "We will find her Babe, now I need you to pull it together." She sat down next to him and Martha, "Ryan and Espo are on their way, so is CSU" She looked at both Martha and Castle, "it doesn't look like a robbery because nothing was taken, but they were after something. But that doesn't necessarily mean they have Alexis and PI. "

"They have to, Alexis hasn't answered any of my many phone calls, or mothers! I called Columbia she didn't make any of her classes, that's not Alexis she never cuts. This is PI's fault, I knew he was trouble with a capital T, When I find him.." he muttered, "Alexis better be ok, or I swear I'll kill him with my bare hands."

Beckett looked at him, "Castle" she warned, Martha began to weep, Castle blanched, and realized for his mother's sake he needed to dial it down a notch. He put an arm around her, reassuring her they'd find Alexis. As he looked down he noticed a photo laying on the floor, it was taken when Alexis was two. The glass had been cracked in pieces ,picking it up he shook off the broken shards of glass. In the photo,him, Alexis, and Meredith... He pulled his phone out, he had to call Meredith.

Alexis was lost in her own thoughts, suddenly her stomach gurgled with hunger. She was starving but was afraid that her captors might try to sedate her, so she had ignored her sub which PI, no Nico had scarfed down In addition to his. "Fruitarian my ass" she muttered to herself, as PI had been removed from the room an hour ago. Napoleon had said it was to have a friendly chat.

From the screams echoing down the hall, she was pretty sure it wasn't friendly. Suddenly she let out a guffaw, and covered her mouth, She laughed until she started to cry, and when she couldn't cry anymore she lay spent on the floor. She really had to pee, she thought about calling for someone but changed her mind. How did she know they weren't going to torture her next?

Is this how it feels to go crazy she thought, and then mentally bitch slapped herself. "Your Alexis Harper Castle, your smart you will get out of this." She whispered to herself. She heard the sliding of the dead bolt and sat up, as Napoleon, Darth, and Freddy Kruger drug in PI.

As usual the other two gave Napoleon a nod then left, obviously he was in charge. He nudged PI with his foot, PI moaned. "Niko, Niko, Niko you messed up bloke. This is just the tip of the iceberg." Turning to Alexis, he yanked her up, "relax love, my promise still stands. You behave and you'll be free to go, thought you might wanna use the facilities, freshen up a bit."

Alexis nodded, and he took her by the arm. She glanced at PI as they left, and she turned revolted. His face was bloody and swollen, and they had tore off his mustache. She let Napolean lead her to a small bathroom, "now listen missy, imma let you go in, no funny business you got ten minutes."

Then he pushed her in and locked the door.

Castle hung up with American Airlines he had arraigned to fly Meredith to NYC on the red eye, she'd be in first thing in the morning. Ever the actress, Meredith's performance when he had told her the news had been oscar worthy. Sighing he joined Espo, Ryan and Beckett who were huddled around discussing their next move. "Hey bro." Espo said taping Castle's shoulder, "we will find her." Ryan nodded in agreement as he handed Castle a cup of coffee. "Thanks." Castle murmured as he took a sip, "so what now?"

"We are tracking down PI's info, his real name, etc but we haven't got ahold of anyone at green peace yet." Ryan said reading from his notebook, "CSU got a few prints they are going to run them. Also a neighbor got a description of one of the perps, seems he was removing a clown mask as he was leaving Alexis's place." He nodded at Espo.

"Right ." Espo said as he flipped open his note book, "it was dark but our witness got a good look. She's agreed to meet with our sketch artist. Also Martha recalled PI talking Greek in his sleep, could be nothing, but then PI is a Greek letter. So I have a call into the American consulate in Greece going to send our boys photo. " he closed his book and nodded to Beckett.

"We are taking Martha back home, and we will wait there until we hear from the boys." She sternly looked at Castle daring him to disagree but he just nodded, "ok." He whispered, and went to collect his mother.


	5. Chapter 5

Alexis found herself in the grossest bathroom she'd ever been in, but she had to pee so bad it didn't even matter. As she relieved herself she looked for windows of which there was none, muttering a curse under her breath, she flushed. She attempted to wash her hands with the sliver of nasty soap left in the equally nasty dish.

There was no mirror so she could only guess the state she was in, she opened the door to find a man in a clown mask instead of Napoleon. He took her by the arm, "boss says your to come with me." He spoke with an accent that sounded Italian. He steered her past the room she had been in to a larger room set up with chairs, a a table.

Napoleon waved at her to sit, "your going to call your father love. Niko tells us he's a author and he's quite rich. So my boss figures your daddy can afford to pay us back what Niko owes."

He handed her a phone, "fore we call, I'm going to warn ya, try to tell your daddy anything besides the script in front of you, I'll kill you then I will find your daddy and that sweet looking fox he is shagging and I will kill them, and yer nan. Got it."

Alexis felt sick how long had they been following her and PI, she swallowed then nodded. "Yes" she sobbed "please leave my family alone."

"We will, just be a good love and do as the paper says." He nudged her and she dialed.

Castle thought if his mother got up to pace one more time, he may be forced to drastic measures. Tension was high at Casa Castle, Martha was busy pacing, and wringing her hands, Beckett was making them dinner although he doubted anyone would be eating, suddenly the phone rang. Martha sat still, beckett dropped a glass, and he grabbed the phone. "Hello" he answered, his heart in his throat.

"Daddy."

That one word sent him reeling, he motioned to Beckett and she got on her phone to call the boys.

"Alexis, sweetheart are you ok, where are you? " he asked, his heart racing.

"I'm ok daddy, PI and I we got into some trouble. All you have to do is get five hundred... Daddy we are in Long Island please come.. " The phone became muffled, he heard what sounded like a struggle.

He screamed into the phone "don't hurt her, i will pay! I will pay any amount..." He was cut off by a dial tone.

Castle knew Beckett and his mother were shouting at him, but he was numb frozen. He sat down, the phone still in his hand. He then did something he hadn't done since he was ten and his dog Skippy died, he buried his face in his mothers lap and sobbed.

Alexis knew she was as good as dead, but there was no way her father was going to pay for PI's mistake, so when Napoleon started hitting her she curled up into a ball. She read once less damage was likely to occur. The clown came running in, and Napoleon ordered him to take her back to the room until he decided what they were going to do with her.

She was thrown into the dark room, her body on fire from Napoleons steal tipped boots. PI was sitting up, he had soilt himself and he was crying, as much as Alexis hated him, she crawled next to him and took his hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Firstly thank you, so much for the reviews keep em coming! Im glad your enjoying the story. **

Castle woke up, for a moment he was disoriented but then he remembered the call. Glancing around he realized somehow he had made it to the bedroom. He remembered Kate and Martha trying to console him, then his mother getting him some of her Valium from her stash.

The rest was a blur; he got up hearing a commotion from the living room. He opened his bedroom door and was shocked; his living room had been turned into the 12th precinct. There was a murder board in front of his dining room table, and standing in front of it was Esposito, Ryan, and Captain Gates herself. The FBI had joined the party; two agents were setting up what looked like a trace on his phone. He searched for Beckett not seeing her in the crowded room.

"Mr. Castle." A subdued Captain Gates called to him, " I am here to personally see too it that you get your baby home safe."

"Thank you sir." Castle said, "Is Beckett around?"

All three of them nodded over to the kitchen where he spotted his Fiancee talking to none other than FBI Agent Jordan Shaw.

He made his way over, squeezing through the two bulky agents; Kate offered him a smile when she saw him, placing her hand on his arm.

"Castle, you remember Agent Shaw." She inquired handing him a steaming cup of coffee which he took gratefully.

"I do, Id say its good to see you but.." He said shaking the hand she offered.

"Understood Mr. Castle, if I was in your situation, well I don't know how you're standing." Giving him a sympathetic smile she ushered Castle and Beckett to a quiet section of the room.

"We have learned that your daughter's boyfriend is one Nikolas Kostas, born in Detroit, Michigan to a Greek Immigrant named Anthony and his Colombian born wife Maria." Shaw read as they took a seat. "His record is clean in the States, a few citations for Pot but nothing earth shattering. However, when he moved to Greece in 2008, he meets up with his cousin Angelo Kostas. Kids bad news runs with a street gang in Athens, fancy them self's modern day Robin Hoods, when all they are, are grave robbers." She paused sipping her coffee. "There has been a rumor through Interpol that they may be working with Paulo Theapolis."

Beckett's breath hitched," I know that name; he is a internationally known and feared mobster. His name came up in one of my investigations in Washington." She took Castle's hand before continuing, "And you think maybe he is involved in this kidnapping? Why?"

Agent Shaw started to speak but was interrupted by Espo, Ryan and Gates who had information they wanted to share.

"I made some calls to a military buddy of mine that works Interpol." Espo began setting a photo in front of Castle, Beckett, and Shaw. "Sent him our sketch artists photo, he knew exactly who it was. His name is Pietro Chirico, he is from Florence Italy, has been in prison numerous times and he is one of Paulo Theapolis guys."

Castle's hand shook as he picked up the photo. "So what does this mean for Alexis? And how is PI involved?"

"Not sure bro." Espo answered "but one thing is for certain we got to move fast, Agent Shaw has some of her people and a few of ours in Long Island as we speak combing the streets asking around."

"Right now we have to just hope that they call again, and being that this most likely about collecting a ransom they will." Shaw added, she then got a phone call, she moved away to take it.

Castle sat, in shock staring at the photo of one of the men that had his baby, Beckett glanced at Espo, Ryan and Gates and motioned for them to join her by the murder board."

Once out of Castle's earshot she spoke, "I am very worried about him, you should have saw him last night. If Alexis.." she couldn't continue past the lump in her throat, her eyes welling with tears.

Captain Gates interrupted, "Don't think that way Detective, Castle is one of us, therefore Alexis is and we will stop at nothing to bring her back safely, now go be with your fiancée."

Beckett nodded, she headed back to Castle, taking the seat next to him she pulled him to her, his forehead resting on her shoulder.

"Its going to be ok." She murmured but then she wondered, would it?

xxxxxxxxxx

Alexis woke to cold water being dumped over her head, she flailed, coughing when some water got in her mouth. Napoleon stood over her a bucket in his hand, "Get up, I've decided what imma do with you." She resisted trying to claw at him but he was faster and landed a punch to the side of her head. "Stupid girl." He hissed pulling her by her hair out of the room, "now behave I aint going to warn you again." He took her into the room with the table and chairs, throwing her roughly into the chair, he instructed Mr. Clown to hold her still. He then, took the phone they had used the day before and dialed. Alexis watched as he drummed his fingers while he waited for the phone call to go through.

Napoleon smirked when his call was answered, "I needa speak to Richard Castle, and make it snappy or I may get bored and just kill his daughter for fun."

Alexis hoped her father was tracing the call, or Beckett or somebody, she tried to scream but a hand clamped over her mouth, "Shhh." The clown whispered.

"Mr Castle, "Napoleon bellowed, "I am sure you want your daughter back so here's whats going to happen. Your going to get us $500,000 in Us Dollars and your going to separate it in two duffel bags in equal amounts, so $250, 000. I will give you four hours to do this, then I will call you back and we will make arrangements to exchange the cash for the girl."

Her father must have agreed because then Napoleon motioned to the clown to take his hand away from her mouth, and then Napoleon stuck the phone to her ear.

"Alexis, are you there?" She heard her dad ask,

"Yeah dad I am."

"Are you ok?"

"I am, but daddy hurry."

"I am pumpkin, Daddy's coming to get you."

Napoleon took the phone, "Now see she's A Ok. So we have a deal yes?"

He laughed at her father's response, "Niko? Oh don't worry about him, he stays with us, he owes my boss big time. I'll be in touch, remember four hours." He then hung up.

He turned to Alexis, "See I told you, we both get what we want. I could have killed you, but I have a fondness for gingers."

He instructed the clown to take he back to the cell, and so once again she was pushed into the dark dank room, PI was missing. She wondered if they were going to kill him now or later, and found that she really didn't care either way.


End file.
